Precure and Kamen Rider Crossover Deluxe
by E. Wojo
Summary: Full title Precure and Kamen Rider Crossover Deluxe: The Flower That Connects All Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone used in this fic. The original characters belong to their respective owners. I'm just using them with permission.

Precure and Kamen Rider Crossover Deluxe: The Flower That Connects All Worlds

The sun shone brightly in the sky as our story goes inside a huge shopping mall. Inside were hundreds of people and amongst them, Hibiki Hojo and Kanade Minamino also known as Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. The cat-like fairy Hummy being held in Kanade's arms. Walking a few feet behind them was their friend Ryan Stenhouse who unknownst to them also known as Kamen Rider OOO.

"Wow, this is awesome. What a big, beautiful, shopping mall." Hibiki said.

"It's so Shiny and Sparkly...so amazing.." Hummy said in a low voice so as not to reveal her ability to talk to Ryan as Hibiki and Kanade smiles before Hibiki noticed some railings and quickly jogged over with Kanade following as Ryan smiled as he glanced around at the shops again wondering where Asagi went..

"Hey is that a fashion show going on down there?" He heard Hibiki said before he smiled softly and began walking over, as Hummy hopped out of Hibiki's arms on the railing.

"Great! I'm gonna get a closer look-nya!" Hummy said and jumped as Hibiki and Kanade's eyes widened and they tried to catch the little kitten but she fell before they could.

"Hold it!" The Pair said in tandem before they ran for the escalator or stairs to get down fast, as Ryan glanced at this and smiles slowly.

"So...it begins huh...Precure All Stars," Ryan chuckles before calmly he headed after the pair, knowing things will get crazy very soon as he walked after the rushing pair as he noticed a young man staring at him. Ryan stared at the young man as he unknowingly pulled out the Taka Medal and showed it to the man. The other guy pulled out a card and revealed it to Ryan. Ryan instantly recognized it as the 'Change Mantis' Ace of Hearts card from Kamen Rider Blade but could not figure out where this guy could have gotten it from.

Ryan decided to ignore the guy for now and focused on whose arms Hummy had jumped into. She had Dark Pink coloured hair and similar coloured eyes too, her hair was done in what looked like two braids or Pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress and simple shoes, Ryan knew her as Cure Blossom of the Heartcatch Precure or as her civilian identity Hanasaki Tsubomi,

Ryan chuckles as he moved down after the pair, Hibiki going at what Ryan joked about called Anime Speed, she got onto the stage to get Hummy back who had jumped into Tsubomii's arms but tripped after a split second, Ryan knew this was that usual scene where the Current Main cure and the Past Main Cure would at least spot each other, having seen it before in the past movie.

Hibiki then remembered she had tripped and fell flat on her face getting some laughs from the crowd as Ryan chuckled and stayed at the back of the crowd as he noticed Kanade heading over to the stage.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Tsubomi asked offering a hand for Hibiki who took it and got into a now kneeling position as Hummy hopped onto the girl's head.

"Hibiki, your such a klutz!" Hummy said as Hibiki growled before grabbing Hummy and comically stretching her cheeks as Ryan chuckled faintly as he glanced at the other two girls on the stage he knew the pair as Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki, or Cure Marine and Sunshine, Erika had like her friend Hanasaki had Dark Blue hair, while Itsuki had brown hair, that was short, due to his memory Itsuki dressed and looked like a guy half the time during the show to his memory before he focused back on Hibiki and Hummy.

"Whaddya mean! This was your fault!" Hibiki said as she kept tugging on Hummy's cheeks as Ryan shook his head faintly enjoying the comedic value of the pair.

"I'm sorry! I've never seen so many people before, so I got carried away-nya!" Hummy said with her cheeks still stretched as Hibiki sighed faintly.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Hibiki said before she calmly huffed, "Fine! Next time you go off somewhere, don't bother coming back!" She said as Hummy cutely puffed her cheeks at that.

"That Cat..." Itsuki started to say as three of the four members of the Heartcatch Precure had been watching this.

"...Is talking.." Erika said as Hibiki suddenly noticed them and nearly had a freak out.

"Waah! This isn't what it looks like!" Hibiki said as Kanade rushed onto the scene and Hibiki began freaking out about their cover being blown, as Ryan watched from his position at the back of the crowd he sadly didn't spot any of the other unique characters in the crowd...

Suddenly a earthquake had started and just as quickly stopped but it still shook everyone up.

"Hibiki look up!" Hummy said as Hibiki quickly glanced upward...as suddenly appearing and falling rapidly was an almost giant wave of Fairy's from all of the different worlds as Ryan braced himself as the wave began flowing all over the floor himself and all of the group in confusion.

Meanwhile on the top floor of the mall four guys whose faces were covered in shadow looked at the chaos happening on the ground. "I'm glad we decided to stay on the top floor." One of them said before the foursome decided find a way out of the mall without being seen.

"What is going on here!" Hibiki shouted out everyone's thoughts as she laid on top of hundreds of fairies.

A few minutes later...

"I'm...I'm not dreaming, am I.." Tsubomi said as she and the other 4 Past Main Cures where looking in either awe or shock at what had happened, with her as Misumi Nagisa known as Cure Black, Hyuuga Saki known as Cure Bloom/Bright, Yumehara Nozomi known as Cure Dream and Momozono Love also known as Cure Peach.

"I don't...believe this!" Nagisa shouted out as the group of 20 Human Cures and one Fairy that could change looked all over outside of the mall to see a crazy sight that Ryan himself thought looked strange, the city now had many strange things attached, he saw strange sweet foods, strange toys, clocks and other things and had nearly Hundres or thousands of Fairys all over the place.

Ryan as of now was watching this hiding behind one of the entrance of the mall watching this play out for now, slightly rubbing his thumb against one of his Taka Medals.

"Isn't that the Land of Sweets.." One of the girls spoke as they where all still in shock at how this happened..."The Land of Toys too," Another of the girls spoke as by there feet was the main Mascot Fairies, the ones that gave the girls the power to transform into Precure and there companions.

"The Land of Clocks-Lapi.." The One known as Flappy and the one who allowed Saki to become Bloom spoke as they where also confused by this strange happening..

"All of the worlds are Mixed together-coco," One of the other fairies named Coco, the partner to Nozomi and one of the reason she become Cure Dream.

"The Garden of Hope and the Garden of Clouds.." Homoka or Cure White spoke as Erika glanced around too.

"What in the world is going on...HEY!" she said as she noticed something going on as she noticed, Nagisa, Nozomi and Saki enjoying some of the sweets while Love was chasing some of the flying ones.

"What do you think your doing!" Erika shouted as to the other side Urara or Cure Lemonade, Setsuna or Cure Passion and Inori or Cure Pine were enjoying some of the toys with Tart one of the other mascots, while Hikari or Shiny Luminous was being chased by toy soldiers, while up ahead some of the other Fairy mascots where chatting or playing with some of the fairies, before Lulun one of them began crying for some reason...

Ryan snickered faintly at the funny scene, remembering slightly chuckling at how peaceful it was, but he knew things would be getting much more dangerous and began heading away to a more hidden position so he could watch without being seen.

Ryan slipping out a side exit of the mall calmly moved towards the area in front of the main entrance seeing the strange objects from the Fairies many worlds as he got the OOO Driver out and attached it to his waist and calmly took out the Taka, Tora and Batta medals.

"I didn't think there were other riders here besides myself." a voice behind Ryan said.

Ryan turned around and suddenly the guy from earlier appeared standing next to a motorcycle. Ryan then noticed the guy's belt. It was the Joker belt from Kamen Rider Blade.

"Name's James Maxwell aka Kamen Rider Chalice." the man 'James said as he extended his hand towards Ryan.

"Ryan Stenhouse, Kamen Rider OOO." Ryan said as he shook James' hand.

Just then a booming voice spoke up causing Ryan and James to look straight up, knowing the girls and the Fairies will be doing the same.

Ryan noticed above many dark energy almost blasts falling down landing with force onto the ground causing a huge dust cloud to blow out as he quickly covered his eyes from the sight...

As he opened his eyes, he widened them as he finally saw them, 8 Figures all of them changing, only four of them looked at least human like, the other four having something different, he knew them as many of the enemies of Precure Movie Exclusive Enemies, the Witch of the Dark Zone, Freezen and Frozen, Sirloin, Shadow, Mushiban, Toymajin and Baron Salamander, all villains from Precure Movies if Ryan's memory was correct.

Quickly their presence was felt as all of the other Fairies fled to safety while Hummy had jumped into the arms of Kanade.

"What're you all doing here!" The Voice of Rin or Cure Rouge was heard as the Witch chuckled holding her purple crystal orb.

"Hmm I sense the Prism Flower is near.." she said calmly causing confusion in the eyes of the Precure.

"Don't tell me the world is like it is now.." Tsubomi started to say as Love finished.

"It's because of you!" she said as Witch chuckles.

"That's right girls...or should I say..Precure!" The Witch said as Hibiki widened her eyes.

"Precure! How did she know we're Precure!" She said as Kanade clenched a fist.

"I don't know, but this is an emergency Hibiki..." Kanade said as they where about to henshin...

"We won't let you do this! Everyone! Transform into Precure!" Tsubomi said getting nods from the other girls as Milk turned back to her human form shocking the two new Precure.

"WHAT! 'Everyone Transform into Precure!'" Hibiki and Kanade said together in shock as Erika turned to them and gave a thumbs up.

"You two do the same," Erika said as Ryan watched with a smile with one thought going through his mind.

_'Oh this is going to be awesome!'_ He thought as he watched with rapt attention from his hiding spot one by one the Precure did there well known and Legendary henshin sequence. smiling slightly as Hibiki and Kanade joined in as the group of 21 Precure began the Process though it was covered by a flash of Multi-coloured light.

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

"Luminous Shining Stream!"

"Dual Spiritual Power!"

"Precure, Metamorphose!"

"Skyrose Translate!"

"Change! Precure Beat Up!"

"Precure, Open My Heart!"

"Let's Play! Precure Modulation!"

Ryan covered his eyes with one arm while James merely closed his eyes as the light slowly died down. Ryan lowered his arm and saw the entire group all together as he grins, now it was Roll Call time!

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure Black called out.

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Cure White called out.

"Sparkling Life, Shiny Luminous!" Shiny Luminous called out.

"The Gleaming Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!" Cure Bloom called out.

"The Sparkling Silver Wings, Cure Egret!" Cure Egret called out.

"The Great Power of hope, Cure Dream!" Cure Dream called out.

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Cure Rouge called out.

"The effervescent scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Cure Lemonade called out.

"The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint!" Cure Mint called out.

"The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Cure Aqua called out.

"The Blue Rose is my secret Emblem! Milky Rose!" Milk or Milky Rose called out.

"Freshly picked, Cure Peach!" Cure Peach called out.

"Freshly gathered, Cure Berry!" Cure Berry called out.

"Freshly harvested, Cure Pine!" Cure Pine called out.

"Freshly ripened, Cure Passion!" Cure Passion called out.

"The Flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom!" Cure Blossom called out.

"The Flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" Cure Marine called out.

"The Flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine!" Cure Sunshine called out.

"The Flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" Cure Moonlight called out.

"Strumming the Wild tune, Cure Melody!" Cure Melody called out.

"Strumming the Graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Cure Rhythm called out as Ryan grins seeing them all together now.

"All Together!" They said before striking a combined pose. "**Precure All Stars**!"

"So Awesome.." He whispered as he calmly began stroking the OOO Driver itching to use it before hearing that usual line.

"Wha..! Since when are there..." Melody started as she and Rhythm where in shock at how many Precure were around.

"This many Precure? What's going on?" Rhythm said as Blossom smiled and nodded.

"I know how you feel," She said as Marine winks, since they had the same reaction from the 2nd Allstar movie.

"It was a surprise to us too," Peach said referencing the first movie.

"Frankly.." Aqua started.

"It's Amazing!" Lemonade said.

"All together there are..." Milky Rose said as she began counting.

"21 of us!" Dream cheered while this was going on.

"So I see you sprouted like weeds, Precure!" The Witch said as the Fairy Mascots not used to henshin quickly hid from the fight.

"What are you even doing here?" Black asked.

"You've all been beaten by us already," Egret said as well as Witch chuckles.

"Aren't you surprised...let me explain," The Witch said as Ryan rolled his eyes at the usual bad guy monologue, This is the power of the god of evil, Black Hole-sama!" The Witch called out as she continued her rant. "Black Hole-sama is the chaos that shall swallow all of the worlds, the very will of darkness, Do you remember?" she asked smirking.

"Dark Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, and the Desert Apostles, when they were defeated by You Precure, there combined Evil Energy, drifted through space, where they met and united. They were reborn as an almighty, all devouring power, that is Black Hole-sama!" The Witch said with a grin loving the shocked looks on all of the Precure at there enemies having become one all powerful darkness.

"It's not just us," Mushiban said calmly as the Witch continued her speech, talking about Fusion and Bottom, the main bad guys of the first and second movies, getting more shouts of shock from the past Precures.

The Witch smirked calmly and was about to talk more before her crystal ball glowed suddenly as she narrowed her eyes this getting the attention of the Precure and the other Villains.

"What in the..?" Melody started to say confused like the others as Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sensing a strange power nearby...He's here! I know you're out there, come on out CHALICE!" The Witch said as her eyes scanned the area for the source as both Ryan and James ducked back into the alley he had hidden in.

"You should be careful of what you wish for you old witch. Because you're gonna get it." James said as he pulled out the 'Change Mantis' card.

"Henshin!" James said as he slid the card through the front of his buckle.

**CHANGE!**

"Let's show them what Kamen Riders can do." Ryan said slotting the three medals into their respective slots and smirks before grabbing the OOO Scanner and smirked.

"Henshin!" he called out, while it wasn't heard by the cures, the next part certainly was...

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

The Precure and the Villians heard the strange noise, Melody and Rhythm for a split second were confused until that familiar tune was remembered and they smiled before they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming from behind them before said motorcycle jumped over the Precure. Melody and Rythem saw OOO riding passenger on the motorcycle while another armored person drove the bike. They didn't notice Black, White, and Luminous smiling at the driver.

The bike drove around the villians a couple of times before sliding to stop in front of them spraying dirt and rocks at the villians forcing them to cover their faces. The only one not affacted by it was Toymajin mainly because his eyes didn't need to be protected.

The two armored warriors got off the bike and faced the villians as everyone got a good look at the two new arrivals.

The first wore full-form black bodysuit with silver gauntlets and grey boots with gold lines running along the legs and arms. A reinforced silver chestplate covered the torso area, the armor had red markings along the edge. Black shoulderpads with gold lining covered the shoulders, a holster was attached to the belt which held what looked like cards. The head and face were concealed by a black helmet with a red heart-shaped visor and a silver mouthpiece with two long grey metallic horns sticking up out of it. To those those that didn't know who he was, this was Kamen Rider Chalice.

The other one had a helmet that was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal. He could see through the large eyeholes, but everything was tinted green. Running from his and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. His torso armour had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets he wore decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly his legs were minimally covered with segmented green armour not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest he bore. This was Kamen Rider OOO.

"Hope you don't mind if I brought a guest to the party. If you do too bad." Chalice said as he stared down the villians.

"So you're Chalice huh. Our Master has expressed an interest in you and I can see why. All that dark power and we could easily destroy the Precure. Why side with them?" The Witch asked.

"Well your master is the same one that sent that other guy Pissard huh, I'll give you the same answer I gave him so listen up you traveling freak show. I don't fight for the Light, and I certainly don't fight for the Darkness. I fight for myself, and those around me that I hold dear. I answer to nobody's authority except my own! Also I have standards. I can't be seen with a bunch of losers that can't even beat a bunch of junior high school girls." Chalice said as he crossed his arms.

"Burn." OOO chuckled as he stood next to Chalice ready to switch medals if necessary.

"You little punk, you think you can just insult us and Black Hole-sama and get away with it." The Witch growled as she prepared to blast Chalice for his arrogant remark when suddenly...

"Is this a private fight or can any rider jump in?" a male voice said causing everyone to look behind where the Precure were standing. Several of the Precure were smiling as four young men stood behind them, their faces covered in shadow.

"If Precure are like weeds then the lot of you are like roaches since you apparently didn't stay dead when Precure squashed you the first time. We'll make sure you stay squashed this time. Kivat!" the male voice from earlier shouted as one of the men held up his hand.

Just then, a small mechanical like bat appeared out of nowhere flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte iku ze!" _The mechanical bat said before being caught by the man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Bite!"_ The man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, stained glass-like features appeared on the man's face, and a belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of sonar noise.

"Henshin!" The man said before placing Kivat on to the belt and was covered in what looked like quicksilver before it shattered revealing the man's transformation. He is now wearing a black bodysuit with silver torso armor that has a red chest emulating male muscle, outlines with black lines. The shoulder pads look like silver bat wings that are chained shut. His hands are covered in red armor with silver bands. His right leg is covered in a silver boot that looks like its bat wings that are chained shut while the other legs has a silver ankle band. The head is black with large yellow eyes that are shaped like bat wings. The mouth plate is silver with dark fang–like markings on either side.

Another man pointed to the sky and said "Grandmother once said this, 'Evil wins when good people do nothing'."

A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere and flew into his hand. "Henshin!" He said as he placed the mechanical red beetle on to his belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Hexagons appeared to form around the silhouetted man and soon he was encased in a very bulky grey armor with a blue lens piece. As soon as that happened, he flipped the horn of the mechanical red beetle slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit as if it was about to come off. "Cast off!" the man said before he flipped the horn completely.

**CAST OFF!**

The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lens piece, making it look like he now has two eyes.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

He now wears a black bodysuit and has red torso armor that looks like the back of a beetle's shell. Metal lines the arms and legs, but minimally. The shoulder pads are rounded and red, with silver edges. The helmet is mainly red with a large blue visor that is split into two eyes by a red horn like a rhino beetle's. The belt is silver with a red center that holds a beetle horn–like handle with a square button on the side.

"And since we're good people and we're about kick your collective butts." the third man said as he quickly put together a belt and placed it around his waist. He then took out a silver phone, opened it up, and dialed in the numbers 555.

**STANDING BY!**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. "Henshin!" He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. He was now in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the silver belt which has a rectangular center with a phi symbol on the front. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. There is a silver mouth piece which is smaller than those of the other Riders that had already transformed. On the sides of the belt are what initially looks like a telescope on the left side and a camera on the right. His right leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it.

"You're gonna lose, no questions asked. Let's go Momotaros!" the fourth man said as he whispered the last part to himself.

_"Yosh!"_ a disembodied voice said inside the guy head.

The man wrapped a belt around his waist and pressed a red button on the buckle. An electronic keyboard kind of tune started to play. The man then held a small rectangle thin box of some sort that held what looked like a train ticket in it. "Henshin!" the man said as he swiped the box over the buckle.

**SWORD FORM!**

Suddenly the fourth man in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes. At that point, six piece of red armor appeared and was placed on his torso and a red mask covered the black eyes.

_"Ore… sanjou!"_ he said as he struck a pose.

Several of the villains growled as they recognized the armored figures.

"Kiva!" Sirloin growled as he looked at the bat-like rider.

"Faiz!" Shadow and Mushiban said at the same time as they stared at the silver armored rider.

"Den-O!" Toymajin said as he flexed his hand as he and the train-like rider stared each other down.

"Kabuto-san!" Baron Salamander politely said as he gave a fake bow to the beetle rider.

The four new riders flipped over the Precure and landed next to Chalice and OOO.

"We've been expecting the two of you." Kabuto said.

"I wasn't expecting Chalice much less the rest of you." OOO said shocked by the appearance of four more riders.

"Everything will be explained in due time but for now we have a more...pressing issue." Faiz said as he looked towards the 8 villains as they stared at the half dozen kamen riders while 21 Preucre looked on from behind the riders.


	2. Chapter 2 complete

Disclaimer: Read the previous disclaimer.

Chapter 2

As the villians and riders stared each other down the stand off was interupted by a yell from Cure Marine. "What is this? I'm glad Kabuto showed but who are these other armored weirdos." As she yelled this she barely notices several of the other Precures staring at the riders possibly thinking the same thing.

"Well since not everyone knows us let's introduce ourselves. And as the saying goes 'When in Rome...'. " Faiz said.

The other riders nodded and before you know it.

"Strongest of the Undead, The Ace of Hearts, Chalice!"

"Wake up! Breaking the chains of destiny, Kiva!"

"The lone wolf who watches over humanity, Faiz!"

"Ore Sanjou! From start to finish I am at a climax, Den-O!"

Walking the path of Heaven, to protect everything, Kabuto!"

"Counting Up the Medals...1,2,3, OOO!"

"We are Kamen Riders!" Explosions happen and colored smoke appear behind the riders.

"It doesn't matter who or what you people are." Frozen said.

"You can't stop from finding and destroying the Prism Flower." Freezen said.

"Want to bet on that!" OOO challenged before the ground shook causing the Precure to stumble as the riders glanced upward as suddenly the ground began sprouting dark looking crystals and the area was getting torn up badly...

"Black Hole's power is already engulfing the earth...if it continues the Prism Flower will wither away!" Coco said as he and the other mascot fairies where clinging onto rubble.

"That's right! It's only a matter of time before the Prism Flower loses it's power! We shall destroy it, and extinguish every spark of life and every glimmer of hope, and create a world of infinite darkness, that is the will of Black Hole-sama!" The Witch called out as appearing high almost right next to Earth itself was the swirling mass of Dark Energy, Black Hole...

Melody and Rhythm looked up in shock at this, OOO looking up too.

"This is too much...there's nothing we can do.." Melody whispered as OOO glanced at her.

"Oi shut up you old hag." Den-O shouted at the Witch. "Don't talk like you've won already cause the fight hasn't even started yet."

"He's right. Don't give up! They haven't gotten there hands on the Prism Flower yet!" Blossom said

"And it hasn't withered away yet either," Peach said as Cure Dream glared at the group of villains.

"You shall not mess up our world!" Dream said clenching a fist.

"We won't let you!" Cure Bloom declared as OOO smiled behind his helmet at the Precures words.

"We shall...protect the Prism Flower!" All of the Precure declared together while the Riders nodded their heads, Melody and Rhythm glanced at them before looking at each other and nodded softly as OOO gave the pair a small thumbs up and nod before turning back to the villains.

"Besides We all know how this is gonna end anyways. You attack and gain a small advantage over the Precure. Next thing you know the Precure defeat you and send you back to whatever hole your master pulled you out of." Kabuto said.

"Since we're here however, we're just gonna skip to the kicking your butts part. Saves us energy so we won't be tired when we do the same thing to your master." Faiz said.

The riders started towards the villians when suddenly six more dark energy blasts hit the ground. Five in front of the villians and one behind them. The smoke cleared and what appeared to be 5 kamen riders standing between the riders and the villians and a sixth standing behind said villians.

The first rider had black armor which had gold lines accenting his chest while he wore a black bodysuit underneath. His left arm was covered in a black gauntlet which looked like a dragon's head with deadly red eyes. His helmet sported two red eyes covered by a horizontal grille with a black dragon emblem on the top of his head. Silver sockets were placed on his shoulders and kneels, as if he were meant to be locked into something He bore a silver belt with a black rectangular centre with a dragon's head in the middle.

"Let darkness take over thee, Ryuga."

The second wore white armor with blue lines on it and a purple dome in the middle of his chest. Another purple dome was situated on the front of the helmet with a blue line going down the middle making it into a pair of eyelenses.

"Let the games... begin! Psyga."

The third was donned in gold armor with atlas beetle horns covering his right shoulder. His visor was a pair of bright blue eyes while the centre was covered in a tall horn which doubled as a mouthguard with four slits in it assumedly for breathing. Sticking out from the sides of the helmet were two golden horns which stuck out. He stood with a casual grace.

"I shall defeat you in hyper speed... Caucasus."

The fourth wore a black suit of armor with bronze gauntlets and boots. The chestplate was black and an odd helmet with large black eyes covered his head. The only color on the suit was the gold near the shoulders, on the hands, and on the stripes on the helmet. Slowly, additional bronze armor pieces appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to his body. The new chest had a row of sharp teeth running down the centre that looked like a zipper and a pair of spikes that pointed upwards. His shoulders looked like the jaws of a crocodile. Finally, an alligator's head slid down his helmet and twisted around, reforming into a visor that looked like a pair of crocodile heads that were facing away, his eyes covered by rows of sharp teeth.

"I am the ruler of time, Gaoh!"

The fifth had similiar armor but was more black and gold with what appeared to a red train track like scarf wrapped around the neck. Also there were black lenses for eyes on the mask.

"I shall lead you to your doom... Yuuki."

Finally the sixth rider towered everyone including the very tall Toymajin. He stood over three meters tall and was donned from head to toe in black. His hands were colored gold and his helmet bore devil-like horns with large yellow eyes. His chest looked like the open mouth of a demon with chains keeping it blocked.

"Time for you to go to hell! Arc!"

Black lightning appeared to strike the ground between the two groups of riders as a wave of silence swept through the area.

Seconds later however...

"Oi, since do villians get their own roll call? That's bullshit!" Den-O shouted.

The other riders looked at Den-O thinking 'You're mad about their introductions.'

With Kiva however...

"Oh no not him." Kiva said while back with the Precures, Cures Bloom and Egret were actually starting to shake.

"It can't be..." Cure Bloom started.

"But it is." Cure Egret finished.

"IT"S ARC!." Mupu and Fupu shouted before they hid themselves from Arc's eyes

"Arc?" the other fairies asked as they looked at the tall evil rider. Arc looked at the fairies for a second and suddenly all the fairies except for Coco, Nuts, and Tart had fainted from fright.

"What an overwhelming evil aura." Tart said as he tried to stay standing.

"What is this guy coco?" Coco asked as he placed a paw on Nuts's shoulder to help keep himself standing.

"He's horrible. He brainwashed Bloom and Egret's friends into capturing them and then mupu..." Mupu started

"He brainwashed Bloom and Egret and tried to have them kill Kiva pupu." Fupu finished.

Bloom and Egret shivered at remembered that when Kiva said "Don't worry you two, I won't let do that to you again." That made them sigh in relief.

That was short-lived when Kiva looked at Arc and mumbled "On second thought, anyone want to trade?"

Suddenly Kiva felt the glare of over 30 pairs of eyes as Riders, Precure, and Fairies were giving him the 'Glare of Death'.

"I was joking ok. Just a joke." Kiva said.

"As amusing as this is, I'll let you enjoy the experience, of a world that's scattered and recombined," The Witch said with a grin as her crystal glowed a bright flash of Purple energy

"I'll scatter you too!" Toymajin said as he jumped high and punched the ground hard infront of the group causing the ground under the Precure and Riders to break.

"Oh crud!" OOO said as the 21 Precures and 6 Kamen Riders where sent flying into the air by a strange gust of wind.

"Everyone!" Coco called out to the heroes while he and the other Mascots held onto the rubble for dear life.

OOO groaned as he glanced around quickly seeing the other Precures and Riders before spotting Melody and Rhythm, the pair trying to reach other before another gust of wind came about as the heroes where all tossed around, as the echoed laughter of the Villains could be heard before a flash of Dark Energy covered them and the others.

After the flash only the remaining fairies who didn't transform with the precures were left. Standing nearby however was a man in his early thirties wearing a White tux with a purple vest and black dress shirt. dress shoes are Black and white with the less purple. a fedora that's all white with a black strap that is tilted down right adorns his head. He also has a black and purple cane in his right hand.

"Be careful Riders, the Precure can handle their foes. You are facing enemies you have never fought before." The man said. 'Except for Kiva.'

A gust of wind blew across a strange looking land, a desert of some kind with what looked like clock towers sticking out of the sand, the sky was also Orange in colour and looking like it was hot like an oven...it was surprisingly quiet...until a female scream could be heard...

High above the sky the form of Cure Melody waved her arms in panic as she fell to the ground luckily the sand and the Precure Durability protected her from getting hurt too bad.

"Ouchie.." She muttered rubbing her head before she heard other screams and looked up fast and widened her eyes before quickly moving to the side just avoiding Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream and Cure Peach from landing on her, but wasn't able to dodge Cure Blossom who landed on her head knocking her out as Blossom blinked her eyes and noticed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said quickly as the Precure quickly woke up and got back onto there feet looking around the strange area.

"Isn't this...Sirloins Desert Maze..." Bloom wondered as she glanced around.

"It could be Mushiban's Oven World too.." Dream said too as she looked left and right, the rest of the Precure glanced around quickly.

"What's going on?" Black asked as she looked around as well.

"What do you think is going on?" A familiar tone is heard as the Precure noticed hovering slightly infront of them looking down on them was Mushiban and Sirloin, the enemies of the Precure 5 and Splash Star Precure.

"Where is everyone? What is this place!" The Voice of Black demanded as Sirloin smirked.

"A scattered and recombined Battlefield," Sirloin said as Mushiban with his arms calmly crossed chuckles.

"You also have been scattered and recombined...and these shall be..." Mushiban said before snapping his fingers as a earthquake shook the area.

Quickly the Past 5 Precure turned around while Melody timidly glanced behind her.

"...Your opponents!" Mushiban finished before the sand almost exploded showing an army of monsters as Melody widened her eyes.

"WAHHH! What the hell are those!" She said as Mushiban and Sirloin laughed as Melody had one last thought.

_'Rhythm...OOO..where are you?'_ She thought as she gulped.

Meanwhile in another location...this time with a Blue sky with strange snowflake like patterns in the sky, falling from the sky was Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry, Cure Marine and Cure Rhythm where falling, Rhythm was covering her eyes while Marine was waving her arms in a panic.

White, Egret, Mint, Aqua and Berry landed fine with Mint catching Rhythm while Marine landed in the ocean, as shown the land was a huge ocean with sunken ships and debris as the only standing platforms...

"_Arigatou_," Rhythm said as Mint smiled as the cures looked at this new strange world.

"Isn't this...a combination of the Witch's Ship Graveyard and Freezen and Frozen's Ice World..." White wondered.

"Indeed Precure!" The booming voice is heard as they looked up to see the Witch, Freezen and Frozen, the three former enemies of Black and White.

"Welcome to our world," The Ice Pair said in unison as White glared before the ships shook from something.

"What in the...AHH!" Aqua started as she saw what was the cause, "A Kowaina!" Aqua said as looking at them where huge monsters, one of them being a Kowaina as Marine who was holding onto a plank of wood widened her eyes.

"Oh crap! They're not suppose to be that huge!" She said as the Kowaina with a cry of it's monster species name lunged towards them causing a huge tidal wave to happen as Rhythm before the hit widened her eyes.

_'Melody! OOO! Where are you...!'_ Was her thought shout out before their own battle started...

Meanwhile what many called the Extra Cure Group, the Group of Precure members after the usual duo groups was Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure's Pine and Passion, Sunshine and Moonlight as they glanced around, the location was a unique platforms with a simple forest like area with a lake, despite the gameboard like parts this would look like a normal place.

"Where are we..?" Milky Rose asked the question on everyone's minds.

"It's kind of exciting!" Lemonade said out of nowhere.

"Isn't this the game board from the land of toys?" Pine wondered as Rouge glanced at her while Lemonade found a dice a giant one and picked it up.

"It even has a dice.." Lemonade said.

"Welcome to my game board!" A familiar tone said a the Group looked up and saw floating was Toymaijin and Baron Salamander, the enemies of the Fresh and Heartcatch Precure.

"Now roll the dice and head for the goal, otherwise you're never leaving this place," Baron Salamander said calmly as Rouge glared at them.

"Hey! Ya think we'll just go ahead and do that...!" She started but Lemonade just tossed the dice "HEY! What're you doing!" She said as Lemonade rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry I just had too.." Lemonade said as Rouge looked at her.

"Whaddya mean, you 'just had to'!" Rouge said as the Dice stopped at a six.

"Alright a six!" Pine said at the high number.

"What do ya mean 'Alright'!" Rouge shouted.

"Well have fun!" Toymaijin laughed before he and Baron Salamander vanished as Rouge was still steamed.

"Hey! Get back here you...huh!" She said as the group was covered by a strange orb of energy...as it began hopping from platform to platform.

"One, two, three four, five, six..." Lemonade counted the paces.

"Lemonade! Cut it out!" Rouge shouted before the orb stopped and the group where covered by a light as they saw writing infront of them.

"Super Whack a Mole...score 100 Points to clear.." Rouge read before a flash of light covered them up, before they wound up in a strange stadium...holding whack a mole like hammers.

"Eh! Hammers? What's going on!" Rouge said as they glanced around the strange arena

"Super Whack a mole!" Is heard as they see the two villains again, "Score 100 points to clear this area," Toymaijin said as Rouge glared.

"This is no time for games!" She snapped.

"Ready and start!" Toymaijin said before he and Baron Salamander vanished as popping out of three of the holes was three monsters, one of them being a Uzaina.

"That's no mole!" Milky Rose cried out as the girls quickly began fleeing, though Cure Moonlight wasn't moving

"Anyway start whacking! It's the only way we can leave!" Moonlight said to the other girls as she whacked the monster and it poofed.

"So how many are left?" Lemonade said before a big shadow covered them as they saw almost 100 monsters in the air.

"TOO MANY!" The Cures screamed as the Monsters began to fall towards them.

As the Huge Dust Cloud of the Monsters landing on the Cures appears, only the sounds that are heard are the screams of panic from the Cures and the roars of the monsters.

Meanwhile with the riders...

Somehow they ended up back inside the mall. Chalice, Kiva, Faiz, Den-O, and Kabuto had managed to land on their feet. Then OOO came flying right at them unable to stop.

(Insert sound of bowling ball hitting pins)

After a few groans of pain the riders picked themselves up and looked at their surroundings.

"Is it just me or did that old witch send us right back into the mall?" Kiva asked.

"It looks like the mall but it feels wrong." Kabuto said.

"It smells wrong too." Faiz said.

"Let's get out of here and go look for those evil riders." Den-O said.

"Something tells me they'll find us sooner or later." Chalice said.

"Hopefully they'll go after us and not the Precures." OOO said while thinking _'Melody...Rhythm...Be Careful!'_

The riders started towards where they remembered the exit was while unknown to them a huge orange metal spider was walking on the ceiling following the riders waiting for the right moment to strike.

Back with the Leader Cures, things weren't going well, the Six Cures where running from the Group of Monsters behind them.

"What're we suppose to do!" Melody shouted the main problem as they kept running.

"First, we have to get out of here quickly," Black said as she ran beside Melody as Dream nodded.

"Right! If we can't get back together, we can't protect the Prism Flower!" Dream said as Blossom smiled and nodded.

"Right! So let's get outta here and find our friends!" Blossom said just as one of the monsters launched large wooden stakes at the girls who quickly jumped high to avoid the attack as they quickly got into a circle formation and into fighting stances.

The Monsters quickly surrounded the girls all looking either Menacing, goofy or both as Black took charge of the situation.

"Me and Melody will take this side, Blossom and Peach, you take that side, and Dream and Bloom take that side!" Black said as the girls nodded...before they suddenly thought about those words.

"Wait...which way is our side?" Melody asked as Black glanced at her.

"Um which way is our way?" Peach asked as Black looked at her with a simple 'ehh?' coming out of her mouth.

"Is our side, this way or that way?" Bloom asked pointing in some directions as one of the Monsters swung it's fist towards the group who barely dodged as the force of the attack sent them flying.

"That side is that way and that side's that way of course!" Black said as the girls where flying.

"I can't understand you!" Blossom said as the girls crashed into the sand.

"Heh what's the matter, you seem all confused," Mushiban chuckled from his and Sirloins' vantage point as the girls quickly got back up and began running again.

"Where are we suppose to run to!" Melody shouted as she ran with the others.

For Rhythm's group, things weren't any better, they just barely avoided another attack as the big monsters where waiting calmly looking at them for another attack.

"Without any solid footing, we can't even fight back," Mint said as Berry nodded.

"We need to find a way out of this place.." She said as Aqua suddenly blinked her eyes at that part before remembering how they got here...

"Hey...wasn't it that witch's crystal that brought us to this place?" She asked as Marine grins.

"Yeah! If we smash that crystal!" She said.

"We might be able to get back home!" Egret said as White smiles.

"It's worth a shot," She said as Rhythm smiles too.

"Nice work everyone.." She said as Marine clenches her fists.

"Alright! Now that we know what to do! Go get them Blossom!" She said as the girls began calling for the help of there partners...before noticing something just as blasts from the monsters sent them flying again...

"Hey what're you all doing!" Marine snapped as Berry rubbed the back of her head.

"It's usually Peach who rushes in first, Den-O too." Berry said in an embarrassed tone.

"Everyone's all mixed up, Melody! OOO!" Rhythm called out for the two she knew most.

Meanwhile OOO and the other riders were walking through the mall heading towards the doors that led outside unaware of the danger above them.

Well almost unaware...

"I think I know where we are." Kabuto said causing the riders to stop walking.

"Of course you do. This is the mall everyone was in earlier you dumbass." Den-O said.

"That's not what I mean. I think we're in the mirror world version of the mall." Kabuto said.

"I hope you mean Shadow's mirror world and not..." Faiz started to say.

"Ryuki's, yes I'm afraid that is where we are." Kabuto said.

"What makes you think that Kabuto?" Chalice asked.

Kabuto merely pointed up and as the riders looked up they saw the huge spider on the ceiling that was about to drop on them.

"Oh shit." OOO said as the riders got out the way of the falling arachnid.

"A Dispider...that's just great." Kiva said as the riders surrounded it.

"I don't see what the problem is. Let's squash it." Den-O said.

"The problem is this thing eats Kamen Riders whole." Faiz said remembering a certain scene from the Ryuki 13 riders special.

"More problems just showed up." Chalice said as a swarm of white mirror monsters known as shearghosts began to attack the riders.

Chalice brought his Chalice Arrow and started slashing away at the shearghosts. He didn't want to waste what few cards he had on these small fry. Thankfully being the strongest of the Undead, Chalice was able defeat several shearghosts without breaking a sweat. As another group of them charged he held the Chalice Arrow out in front of him and he pulled his free hand back as if drawing a bowstring. Several energy arrows flew out towards the monsters striking them and destroying them.

Faiz meanwhile had pulled his phone out, fiddled with it until it looked like a gun, and pressed the numbers 1-0-6.

**"BURST MODE!"**

Faiz then blasted several of the shearghosts with energy bolts till they fell down and blew up.

Kabuto facing a dozen or so himself tapped the side of his belt and said "Clock Up!"

**"CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto disappeared and reappeared less than a second later while the shearghosts flew in different directions before exploding.

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

(What had happened)

Kabuto had become so fast that all it took was one hit to send the monster flying with the increased speed of the hit increasing its power making each hit powerful enough to destroy whatever monster was hit.

Another monster was running towards Kabuto in hopes of catching him off guard however Kabuto could tell that the monster was coming and pressed three buttons on his zecter before flipping the horn back its original position.

**"1 2 3"**

"Rider...Kick!" Kabuto said before he flipped the horn once again.

**"RIDER KICK!"**

Electricity ran from the zector to Kabuto's horn before going down to his right leg powering it up.

Kabuto turned towards the monster kicking it with his powered up leg and sent to it flying towards another group of monsters which then promptly exploded.

OOO had brought out his Tora claws and had slashed through several shearghosts however he soon found himself surrounded. He then pulled pullened out two core medals. One was green and held the image of a praying mantis. The other was orange and had the image of a alligator. He switched out his Tora and Batta medals for the new ones and scanned them with the OOO Scanner.

**TAKA!**

**KAMAKIRI!**

**WANI!**

His arms where now light green segmented armour like an insect with a pair of curved swords like the claws of a mantis now. His legs where now Dark Orange in colour with what looked like teeth all across the legs, as the shearghosts approached OOO swung his right leg as appearing over it was an Orange Alligator head biting into each one of them.

Kiva and Den-O however were having problems. After Kiva defeated a monster he pulled out a whistle with a blue wolf's head on it and put in Kivat's mouth.

**"GARULU SABER!"**

After a minute of waiting Kiva got a little worried. "Let's try something else." He then pulled out a whistle with a green fish's head on it and put it in Kivat's mouth.

**"BASHAA MAGNUM!"**

Again nothing happened. "Now I'm worried." Kiva said as he put a whistle with a purple fist on it into Kivat's mouth.

**"DOGGA HAMMER!"**

Apparently third wasn't the charm and nothing happened again. "This is bad." Kiva said as he dodged a attack. He then turned to Den-O and shouted "Hey, see if you can change forms!"

Den-O looked at him and shouted "Why the hell do I want to do that? I'm just getting into my climax."

"Just do it!" Kiva said as he kicked a shearghost through a window display.

_"He's upset about something. Better do what he asks Momotaros."_

"He better appreciate this then." Den-O said as he pressed a blue button as an aquatic theme began to play as he swiped the pass over the buckle.

**"ROD FORM!"**

However like Kiva nothing had happened with Den-O. He repeated with the other two buttons and again nothing had happened. Kiva and Den-O looked at each other and though they couldn't see each other's faces, they both could tell that each held an expression of shock that they couldn't change forms.

Meanwhile as the Dispider was about to enter the battle it heard a whistle. It turned to find Ryuga standing nearby. "Instead of fighting those riders and possbily getting yourself killed. Why not go to the real world and eat those defenseless little fairies." The spider monster looked at the fight and then it looked at a mirror leading outside. After a second it started walking towards the mirror leading outside. Ryuga meanwhile gave off an evil chuckle.

Back with the Extra Group, they were finally getting there act together, before the Cures took out the last remaining Monster scoring 100 points as Milky Rose and Cure Rouge panted a little.

"Congratulations! 100 Point Clear!" A strange voice is heard as the group found themselves back on the game board.

"We don't have time to play these games.." Moonlight said "We need to think of a plan.." Rouge said, just as Lemonade rolled the dice again.

"Lemonade! Why'd you roll it again!" Rouge snapped as it landed on a One, moving them only one place.

"Hyper Bowling...knock down 10 to clear.." Rouge read as they arrived in a huge bowling alley...with 10 huge bowling pins.

"Another rigged challenge..." Rouge muttered as the pins popped revealing monsters again, mostly including Desertians the main enemies of the Heartcatch cures as one that was a horned dinosaur like doll lunged at the group.

Which was nothing compared to the huge Zakenna T-Rex that was chasing Melody back with the Leader Cures as it lunged it's head down jaws opened wide, as Cure Dream dashed in and grabbed Melody and helped her out of the bite of the beast.

"You alright?" Dream asked as Melody nodded as the pair landed just as they saw the same Zakenna's foot stamp onto the pair, as they comically had there eyes swirly...

Meanwhile a Giant Bug Monster was launching multiple blasts bombarding Peach and Black who were running from the monster with as much speed as they could, one close blast knocking the pair off there feet...just as a Zakenna made of flames surrounded them.

Elsewhere, Blossom was avoiding the attacks of a Nunchuck looking monster but one kick from it caught her and sent her flying crashing into a sand dune, as another Monster looking like a Samurai armour swung it's sword down but Bloom quickly got in the way summoning a barrier to stop it, Blossom however quickly noticed the cracks forming on the shield and tackles her fellow cure away, but they couldn't stop the Nunchuck monster from lunging with a drop kick causing a huge dust cloud to gather from the force.

The same could be said for the Partner Precure group, as they avoided one attack a Kowaina with strange looking rope like whips slammed into the girls sending some of them crashing into the ocean, while Egret and Rhythm landed on a ship, but not for long as a big Whale or Eel like monster slammed into that position sending the girls into the water before they quickly swam to another ship to catch they're breath.

"They have the air and sea covered...we can't even get close!" Marine said as the Witch chuckles.

"What's the matter? You can't do anything without your partners," The Witch boasted as Rhythm looked up.

"Without Melody and OOO...I don't know what to do.." Rhythm whispered before the ship they were on shook as they glanced behind to see a Giant Octopus it's tentacles wrapped around the boat.

"Your all talk!" Is heard as the Witch fired an orb of Dark Magic towards the group...as Rhythm widened her eyes.

Meanwhile the riders were still fighting the shearghosts unaware that their fight that they were being watched by their evil counterparts. As soon as the last shearghost was destroyed they heard clapping from above them. They looking to see the evil riders on the floor above with Arc being the one clapping.

"Well done and now it's our turn." Arc said as OOO noticed something.

"Weren't you taller before?" OOO asked

The riders looked closely and noticed that while Arc was still the tallest he was shorter than he was when they last saw him.

"This place cannot handle my full height. This form does not make me less dangerous." Arc said.

"Big talk from a bunch of punks." Den-O said.

"Especially since we just fought a horde of mirror monsters." Faiz said.

"Well it's not like there was anyone to fight us. Hell if you want we could fight your little Precure friends if they haven't been destroyed already." Psyga said.

"We're not worried about the Precure. They can handle themselves. Since we have no choice but to go through you to escape. Lets stop this talking and begin the main event." Chalice said as he and the other rider got in battle stances while the evil riders dropped down towards them.

Back with the Main Cures a huge explosion seemed to appear as the six cure collapsed in a heap as Mushiban and Sirloin landed.

"Weren't you going to escape and find your friends?" Mushiban asked with a smug like tone in his voice.

"You won't get anywhere by running around aimlessly," Sirloin said calmly as Melody clenched her fists.

"Rhythm and OOO are gone...and I don't even know where I am...it's no good...I just can't take it!" Melody muttered to herself.

"It's...fine," Is heard as she looked up seeing the others getting back up, Dream being the one who spoke.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here yet..." Dream continued as Black got up next.

"But we have to press on!" Black said as Peach got up next.

"Standing around won't solve anything!" Peach said as Blossom and Bloom both stood up.

"That's how we've always done things!" Bloom said as Blossom gently offered a hand to Melody.

"Come on, let's find the exit, then go and meet our friends," Blossom said as Melody smiled and nodded.

"Let's find our friends!" Melody said taking Blossom's hand.

Back with Rhythm's group, the group had survived that blast from the Witch as she was still taunting them.

"Without your partners, you have no chance at winning! So just give up!" The Witch said as Rhythm still looked disheartened by being on her own, without Melody or OOO.

"I've..." Is heard as Marine was getting up, "..Had all that I can stand!" She shouted.

"That is exactly what Blossom would declare right now! Kabuto of course would mention something his grandmother told him but he wouldn't give up either." Marine snapped as Berry got up.

"That's right...Peach wouldn't give up at a time like this! Den-O would also be quite vocal about before rushing off to get back into the fight." Berry said as Aqua and Mint where getting back up too.

"Now would be the moment when Dream would look up, and be the first back on her feet!" Aqua said as Mint smiles and nods. "Likewise with Faiz."

"What are you talking about?" Freezen muttered as Egret stood up.

"Whenever I got into trouble...Bloom would always take me by the hand and lead me forward! Kiva would be behind us making sure we never take a step back." Egret said.

"We believe in our partners...we believe in all of our friends!" White said as Rhythm watched them all with a stunned expression.

"Even if we aren't face to face, we still care for each other! As long as we care for each other, we shall always be bound to one another!" Mint said as the girls where pretty much back up and ready to go.

"Even if we're separated, we're always together!" Berry said as Marine turns to Rhythm with a thumbs up.

"Rhythm! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for us!" Marine said as Rhythm smiles and nods.

"Yes! I'm sure Melody and OOO are fighting their hardest too! So I have to do my best too!" Rhythm said as the group looked up at the villains.

"You think we're scattered? Let us show you how we do things!" White said as they were ready for the next part of the fight.

Back with the Extra Cures, Rouge was avoiding blasts from one of the Monsters before summoning her alone finisher move.

"**Precure! Fire Strike**!" She called out as she kicked a fireball which hit one of the monsters taking it out as Sunshine and Lemonade noticed and smiled.

"**SunShine Flash**!" Sunshine called out sending blasts of sunlight which hit three of the monsters taking the number down to 6.

"**Precure Prism Chain**!" Lemonade called out as she summoned two chains of golden light that she lunged forward taking out 5 of the Monsters.

"Only one left!" Passion said as Pine smiles and says "We're doing pretty well."

"Hmm of course, now let's get outta here and find our friends!" Milky Rose said before noticing a tiny Uchaina running past Moonlight just as she tripped it up, causing it to vanish.

"And that makes 10," Moonlight said as the group headed back to the game board, unknown to them Toymaijin who was watching narrowed his eyes.

"Going to hold out til the end I see..." He muttered while similar thoughts were in the minds of the other villains.


End file.
